1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to still cameras, specifically to the invention of an Audio Still Camera System for the purpose of providing a still photographic recording enhanced by the dimension of sound.
2. Description of Prior Art
Cameras have existed for a substantial period of time and many different types are common. Some of the more common cameras are: motion picture cameras, still cameras and instant cameras.
The motion picture camera records visual images continuously or nearly continuously and usually has continuous sound recording capability, this provides the user with a very desirable record of past events. However, the motion picture camera and the necessary equipment to later view the film, presents the user with a relatively heavy, bulky, expensive and mostly inconvenient means for recording past events for most every day purposes.
The still camera projects a visual image onto a stationary photographic recording medium. A still camera usually has the capability of recording several still images before its photographic film must be processed, the user is then provided with a visual record of past events usually consisting of common prints or slides. The still camera is lighter, less bulky, less expensive and more convenient than the motion picture camera, however, the still camera does not provide the user with the dimension of sound.
The instant camera projects a visual image onto a stationary photographic recording medium. Instant camera have a photographic recording medium which develops independently and in a short period of time. Many instant cameras have a mechanical transport system to transport the photograph outside the camera housing once the photograph has been exposed. The instant camera is convenient and provides the user with a finished photograph within a short period of time. The instant camera does not provide the user with the dimension of sound.